Sunheart's Glory
by Chloric Panda
Summary: Sunkit was just a normal kit in the nursery. But with her apprenticeship comes many surprises, mysterious things are happening in the clans. What will happen? (Sorry if I suck at summaries)
1. Allegainces

**AN: Hey there! This is my first story on fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. Any ways, thanks to TheOtakuTiger, NightmareTheFoxWitch, OMGitzTINA XD, and snowwolf12132 for helping me with the allegiances.**

Allegiances

Riverclan:

Leader: Lakestar-blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Frosttail-white she-cat with a grey striped tail

Medicine Cat: Adderbounce-Brown tabby tom with extremely sharp claws

Warriors:

Silvertail-Silver-grey she-cat with a long tail

Foxfoot-Ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice- Darkpaw- Sleek black she cat with amber eyes

Ravenfur-Black tom

Willowsong-dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Fangpaw

Ivywing-tawny she-cat

Honeyleaf-golden brown she-cat

Flamenose-light brown tom with a ginger blaze

Birchclaw-pale tabby tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw-white she-cat

Icestorm: Blue-grey tom with white paws

Queens:

Creamnose-cream colored she-cat-mother to Sunkit and Moonkit

Hazelwisker-Hazel colored she cat mother to Owlkit

Skyfall-Black she-cat mother to Darkkit

Thunderclan:

Leader: Foreststar- Faded brown with darker stripes

Deputy: -Wolfheart- A broad-shouldered tom, with strong legs, a torn ear and a grey coloured pelt with a lighter underbelly and a brush-like tail

Medicine Cat: Blueflower- Blue-grey she-cat

Warriors:

Tansyflower- Pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice- Barkpaw: Dark brown tom

Leafstripe- ginger tom with lighter stripes

Stripedclaw- Grey tabby tom with extremely long claws

Rainstorm- Mottled silver tom

Heatherstrike- Completely black she-cat with bright red eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw: Grey mottled tom

Brightfire- White she-cat with ginger and golden stripes and green eyes

Kestrelstorm-Dark brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes.  
Quailleap- Small dark brown she-cat with white spots and aqua eyes.

Breezespeck- Brownish-golden tom with white paws, ears, and muzzle. Green eyes.

Apprentices-

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom

Stormpaw- Grey mottled tom

Queens:

Shadowpelt: Near-black she-cat with extremely sharp claws (Expecting Rainstorm's kits)

Skywing- Blueish she-cat with darker paws and spots. Kits; Loinkit- Golden brown tabby tom, Stripedkit- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Foxleap- faded ginger tom

Lightfang- Pale she-cat with many battle scars

Shadowclan:

Leader: Ravenstar- almost completely black tabby tom

Deputy: Ashcloud- Grey she-cat with darker flecks and extremely sharp claws

Medicine Cats:  
Thornpelt-A white tom with a muzzle turning a light grey from age and under-belly with a missing dull, blue eye.

Apprentice- Ratpaw- A small, light brown tom with a long, winding tail.  
Warriors:

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom

Honeymist- Light ginger she-cat

Emberclaw- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Lifepaw- light brown she-cat

Grasspelt- Light ginger tabby tom

Bramblefrost- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws

Apprentice- Treepaw- Light ginger tom with spots

Redsun- Near-black tom with a ginger tail  
Hollowheart- A pale, grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and markings and golden-yellow eyes.

Windheart- A small she-cat bright, red fur and a white tipped tail with bright, blue eyes.

Queens:

Shadepool- A heavily pregnant, dark grey she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Kinkear- A light cream tabby she-cat with gold stripes and amber eyes. She has dark grey back paws and light grey front paws plus pitch black ears. Kits: Soulkit, Whisperkit, Willowkit, Duskkit, and Dawnkit.

Elders:

Ryeheart- Light brown tabby tom

BuzzardClaw- A heavily scarred and blind dark cream tom with spots of dark grey across his pelt.

Windclan:

Leader: BreezeStar- A battle-scarred, dark brown tom with white paws and pale green eyes.

Deputy: Berrystem- Light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Nightfeather- Black tabby tom

Warriors:

Rosebreeze: Light ginger she-cat

Thornclaw- Chocolate brown tom

Apprentice- Stonepaw: Grey tabby tom

Goldscratch- Golden tabby tom

Sandfoot- pale tabby she-cat

Riverstep- Blue-grey she-cat

Cindermoon- Mottled grey tom

Rainheart- Grey Tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxtail- A reddish-rusty coloured tom with soft, silky relatively long fur and a brush-like tail with a white tip, and has golden-yellow eyes.

GreySky- A light grey tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Queens:

Snowheart- A sleek, pretty she-cat, with a silky, pure, white coat with bright, blue eyes. (Kits; Breezekit and Swiftkit)

Elders:  
Mintgaze- Light grey she-cat

Swiftbreeze- Black with white paws tom

 **AN: If you like this please favorite, review, and follow. I'll be updating this weekly, though sometimes it may be a little late.**


	2. Prologue

"Lakestar! "A brown tabby tom yowled.

A blue-grey she-cat came out of a stone den and looked around the dark camp.

"Lakestar," said the tabby," there you are, I have to speak to you now!"

"What is it Adderbounce?" asked Lakestar.

"I have had a vision from Starclan," Adderbounce said," They have given us a new prophecy."

Lakestar's ears perked," What is this prophecy?"

"Beware the brightness of the moon," he said," Remember it is just a reflection of the sun."

Lakestar turned her head to look at Adderbounce.

"What could it mean?" she muttered," it doesn't make any sense."

Adderbounce shook his head and gazed at the stars," I don't know Lakestar. I've never heard of a prophecy like this."

As the cats dismissed it to discuss in the morning, a grey cat with gleaming white paws became visible in the trees. _I wonder what it could mean…_ they thought, _I should report back, maybe they'll know._

Two moons passed, and still they didn't understand what the prophecy meant. Soon I was discarded, but with the passing of another moon, two kits were born. Their names were Moonkit and Sunkit.

 **AN: Do you think it was short? I think it was short… if you think it was short don't worry, my chapters will be longer!**

 **Please R &R,**

 **Sunheart**


	3. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

A ginger she-kit woke up to the faint light of Leaf-bare dawn. She felt a cold place beside her, and when the she-kit looked over, it was empty.

 _Hmm,_ she thought, _Moonkit's usually still asleep right now._

She went outside and stretched in the cold air. She spotted a white she-kit playing Mossball with a dark-grey tom.

"Hi Sunkit!" mewed the dark-grey tom.

"Hi Darkkit," Sunkit mewed.

The white she-kit hit the moss ball at Darkkit, knocking him square on his muzzle.

"Pay attention Darkkit!" the kit meowed.

"That was a cheap shot, Moonkit!" Darkkit protested.

Moonkit laughed," Yeah, ok. You want to play too Sunkit?"

Before Sunkit could answer Creamnose and Skyfall came out of the Nursery. Hazelwisker came out too, followed by Owlkit. Owlkit looked well-groomed and sleek. _Oh no!_ Sunkit thought, _I forgot that today was our apprentice ceremony!_

Sunkit sat up straight and started to groom herself.

"What're you doing that for?" Moonkit asked.

Sunkit flicked her tail in Owlkit's direction.

"Oh Starclan!" Moonkit meowed," I forgot that was today!"

"Finally, we're going to be apprentices!" Darkkit chirped.

Sunkit finished grooming herself and said," You better groom yourselves too. Your pelts look awful because of that game of Mossball."

While the other kits started grooming themselves the Queens came over to them.

"I see you finally remembered it was your ceremony day," purred Skyfall.

Sunkit gave her chest-fur a few licks," Yeah, I don't know how we managed to forget."

The Queen chuckled.

"Let all cats old enough to fish in the river gather here for a clan meeting!" the gathering words from Lakestar ceased all conversation in the clearing.

Sunkit went up to where Owlkit, Moonkit, and Darkkit were sitting in one straight line.

Lakestar looked down into the clearing, smiling," Today, Riverclan will welcome four new apprentices. Moonkit, Darkkit, and Sunkit, please step forward."

Sunkit cast confused look at Owlkit, but he nodded his head. Something was going on.

"Moonkit, Darkkit, and Sunkit," Lakestar meowed," Is it your wishes to learn the ways of the warrior code?"

"It is," they all said in unison.

"Then, until you have earned your warrior names, you will be known as Moonpaw, Darkpaw, and Sunpaw," Lakestar said," Flamenose, you have been a warrior for some time, and are ready for another apprentice."

"Yes, Lakestar," Flamenose meowed.

"Then, you shall be mentor to Darkpaw," she said," You have proved that you are a talented and determined warrior, I expect you will pass on all you have learned to him."

"Honeyleaf," Lakestar said," You are a young and energetic warrior, and are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Moonpaw, you have received excellent training from Hazelwisker and I expect that you will teach Moonpaw well."

"And, lastly, Silvertail," Lakestar turned to the long-tailed she-cat," You are a very loyal warrior, and are ready for another apprentice, you will mentor Sunpaw."

"Now," Lakestar said," Adderbounce, you have chosen an apprentice to learn the ways of a Medicine Cat. Owlkit, step forward."

Owlkit took a shaky step forward.

"Owlkit, is it your wish to learn the ways of a Medicine Cat?"

"It is," he responded strongly.

"Then, until your mentor finds it is time for you to receive your Medicine Cat name, you will be known as Owlpaw."

"Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Owlpaw, Sunpaw!" the clan cheered their names.

Sunpaw happily bounded over to her mentor and touched noses with her. Silvertail was a very beautiful she-cat, silver grey she-cat with an extremely long tail.

"Clan Dismissed," Lakestar dismissed the clan.

"What are we going to do first?" Sunpaw asked excitedly.

Silvertail chuckled," Very excited I see. Well, first we're going to see the territory."

She bounded for the exit to the camp Sunpaw followed excitedly. They went all over the territory, Silvertail showed Sunpaw the borders with the other clans and the island where gatherings were held.

While on their way back to camp, Sunpaw chattered to Silvertail," So, how did you earn your warrior name?"

"Well, we launched an attack on a bunch of rouges," she had said," When we were victorious, I was given my warrior name."

"Cool!" Sunpaw said," I want to earn my warrior name by doing something like that!"

Silvertail chuckled, but as they neared camp, they heard sounds of dismay. Sunpaw sprinted the rest of the way back.

"What is it?" she asked to no one in particular.

Darkpaw padded up, with Moonpaw on his heels.

"Greyeyes is dead," he said grimly.

"Greyeyes!?" Sunpaw said.

Moonpaw nodded," Remember? She had Whitecough, it was just too much."

Sunpaw cast a sad look at Greyeyes' unmoving form. The she-cat had joined the Elders long ago, and had told the three many stories, she even had a story of the Great Journey, passed down for many generations.

Slowly, the cats retreated to their dens, it was sunset now, and Silverpelt would have one more star tonight, but little did the cats know, it would soon have much more.

Sunpaw went over to the Apprentice's Den, and found a sleeping spot next to Moonpaw.

Sunpaw opened her eyes to a blinding white light, day five of training! But, why was it so bright? She stepped outside, and felt her paw sink into the ground beneath her. She let out a startled yelp, but looked down and saw a fluffy white thing. _This must be the snow thing the Elders speak of!_ She thought.

"Moonpaw, Darkpaw, come look at this!" Sunpaw mewed into the Apprentices' Den.

"What is it?" Darkpaw mewed groggily.

Moonpaw open her bright blue eyes," Why is it so cold?" she complained.

"That's why you need to come out here!" Sunpaw mewed.

When they finally stepped outside, they had the same reaction as Sunpaw.

"It snowed!" Moonpaw meowed in surprise.

The other cats started to wake up, and moved about their day just as if nothing had happened. _They must have seen snow before,_ Sunpaw thought.

Silvertail padded out of the Warriors' Den and stretched. Sunpaw bounded over to her.

"Hi Silvertail!" she mewed.

"Hello Sunpaw, I know what you're going to ask, but today you should have a day off, Moonpaw and Darkpaw will have it off too," she said.

Sunpaw's tail drooped," Oh, okay."

"Don't look so down," Silvertail said," You get to do whatever you want today."

Sunpaw padded away and found Moonpaw, she had obviously received the news too.

"I'm going to be so bored today," Moonpaw complained.

"Want to get the Elders some Fresh-Kill?" Sunpaw asked, gesturing to the almost-empty pile.

"Yeah, they'd like that," Moonpaw agreed.

Sunpaw and Moonpaw padded over to the pile, and picked a big rabbit that should satisfy the Elders.

"Isn't that a bit much, even for both of you?" came a voice.

Sunpaw looked over her shoulder and saw Ravenfur.

"It's not for us, it's for the Elders," she said.

Ravenfur nodded," Do you need any help?"

"No we're fine," Moonpaw meowed before Sunpaw could answer.

Ravenfur padded off in the direction of Frosttail, who was organizing patrols.

The kits went off to the Elders' Den, carrying the rabbit together. They dropped the rabbit inside the den.

"Why, thank you Moonpaw," said Rainfall, a white tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Your welcome, Rainfall," Moonpaw mewed.

She padded out of the den, while Sunpaw stayed in.

Rainfall looked at Sunpaw," Is there something you want dear?"

Sunpaw was puzzled," No nothing," she muttered.

 _That was weird,_ she thought, _why didn't Rainfall notice me until after Moonpaw left? And why didn't Moonpaw point out that taking food to them was my idea?_

She padded around camp, before deciding to go out to practice her fighting moves. She walked out of camp, and headed to the small clearing where Silvertail taught her. As she practiced she thought more about the Elder not recognizing her. She decided it was a coincidence, and that the Elder's eyesight was failing her.

When sunset came, Sunpaw headed back to camp. When she walked into camp, no one noticed her, it was as if she hadn't gone out of camp without permission at all. She headed to the Apprentices' Den and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, most of the snow had melted. She found Silvertail near the Warrior's Den, sharing tongues with Icestorm.

Silvertail looked up," Oh, there you are, Sunpaw. We're supposed to go on a Hunting Patrol with Moonpaw and Honeyleaf at Sunhigh."

Sunpaw nodded and went over to the Fresh-Kill pile. She picked up a scrawny vole and padded over to Moonpaw and Darkpaw. As she sat down she looked around the camp, everything was normal, maybe everyone had been too busy yesterday with the snow to notice that she had gone out.

When SunHigh came Sunpaw joined the others to go out. They left the camp to go near the Horseplace. When they returned to camp, jaws full of prey, Sunpaw went to find Owlpaw, it had been a while since they had talked.

She found him in the Medicine Cat's Den sorting through the herb supply.

"Hi, Owlpaw," she said.

Owlpaw cast a glance her way, then said," Hi."

"Can I ask something?" she said.

"Yeah, sure," He said, obviously not focused.

Sunpaw didn't care," All of the time, since we became apprentices, when I do something with Moonpaw, they don't seem to notice me, and to be honest, neither does Moonpaw."

Owlpaw looked at her," That's strange, I'll talk to Adderbounce, it sounds familiar."

Sunpaw felt as if he was keeping something from her, but let it go," Ok, thanks for listening, Owlpaw."

"Yeah, no problem," He was unfocused again, but this time not on the plants.

Sunpaw padded out of the den, and was once again invisible. It seemed as if only Silvertail and Moonpaw, when they were alone, knew she existed.

 **AN: There, I told you that the chapters would be longer, but now I wonder if it was too long… Anyways, what did you think? Why don't cats notice Sunpaw?**

 **R &R,**

 **Sunheart**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter, yay!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **MistletheWarrior- Thanks!**

 **Now for the Chapter!**

Sunpaw awoke excitedly, today would be the Gathering! Then, she remembered everyone's weird actions, and wondered if she would even be remembered, never mind chosen. She looked around the den, her eyes settling on the sleeping form of Moonpaw.

 _It's always when I'm near her,_ she thought, _and it's steadily growing into when I'm not with her too._ Sunpaw thought as she padded across the clearing to the near-empty Fresh-Kill pile.

Halfway to the pile, she bumped into Owlpaw.

"Sorry, Owlpaw," she mumbled, waiting for the usual confusion.

Owlpaw stared at her, but not with the same blankness other cats did. He motion with his tail for her to follow him. Sunpaw followed, curious.

They padded out of camp, an Owlpaw broke into a run, finally stopping under a bush.

"Sunpaw, there's something I _need_ to tell you," he said urgently.

Sunpaw nodded, and he continued," A few seasons ago, Adderbounce received a sign from Starclan. They said to beware the brightness of the moon, remember it's just a reflection of the sun."

"I think I have it figured out," he said," sun means you, Sunpaw, and moon must mean Moonpaw. You said they don't recognize you with Moonpaw until she's left."

Sunpaw looked shocked. She tried to process the information Owlpaw had just given her. _No,_ she thought, _It… can't be right…. Can it?_

"You haven't told Adderbounce?" she asked, hiding her terror.

"I've tried," he said," I've tried telling multiple cats, but they all have the same reaction, 'who's Sunpaw?'"

Sunpaw looked at her paws," Why are you telling me? We can't do anything."

"You needed to know," he said," that way, you don't lash out on anybody, you need to remember they can't help it."

Sunpaw lashed her tail," Why is this happening to me?!"

"I don't know," he said," But see? This is why you need to know, you're already frustrated."

Sunpaw nodded at Owlpaw," Thank you, Owlpaw," she said.

She licked between his ears and padded out from under the bush.

The sun was high in the sky now, but Sunpaw was sure she wasn't being missed. Owlpaw, on the other paw, was sure to have a search party looking for him.

When Sunpaw reached the camp, her welcome was normal, no one coming up to her, no one happy to see she was ok, nothing at all. She looked over to the Fresh-Kill pile, it was near empty. She wished she could go out hunting, but Silvertail would be confused and Frosttail would hiss at her like she would an intruder, probably because she thought Sunpaw was one.

Sunpaw decided to go out to the small clearing, she would have to train herself now. She practiced what she had learned, and tried to teach herself some things. She learned how to play dead, even without an opponent. She pretended to slip out of the grasp of a cat, imagining how it would be.

After a few hours of training, the sun started to set, Sunpaw had worked hard, and that had paid off. She was now up to speed with the other apprentices from what she could tell.

On her way back to camp, she ran into a patrol with Fangpaw.

"Hi Fangpaw!" she said, even though it would probably lead to trouble.

Fangpaw looked at her funny, then responded," oh, um… hi."

"You know this cat?" asked Willowsong.

"Um…" Fangpaw said," No, but apparently she knows me."

"I'm Sunpaw, remember?" Sunpaw said.

Fangpaw's gaze turned cold," Oh, now I remember. Stay away from us, Sunpaw."  
Sunpaw looked startled, maybe even frightened," W-what are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb," Fangpaw said," If you are Sunpaw, then you know. You filthy brat, you ran away and joined the rouges."

"B-But," Sunpaw stuttered.

Fangpaw hissed," You're no longer Riverclan. Get out of our territory."

Sunpaw felt tears well up in her eyes. She ran away sobbing, back to camp. She sought out her mother, Creamnose. When she found her, she tried to talk to her.

"Creamnose, I'm scared," she started.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Sunpaw cast a desperate gaze at her, surely her own mother couldn't forget? "I'm S-sunpaw."

"Sunpaw?" Creamnose's gaze became guarded," I would have expected better from my kin."

"Who is this?" a cool voice sounded.

Sunpaw turned," Oh, Lakestar, surely you didn't forget?"

"Who is this, why does she know my name?" Lakestar asked.

Soon, most of the clan was around them. "Who's the newcomer?" "What is this?" "Who is she?"

Sunpaw glared at all of them, she had had enough.

She yowled," I AM SUNPAW OF RIVERCLAN!"

Silence fell over the clearing.

"That's right, I'm Sunpaw, the she-cat who apparently left you for rouges," she said," Well, if you want to look at me as a rouge, go ahead. I'm leaving."

She turned her emerald green eyes to each of them, settling on Moonpaw.

"You," she said," You did this to me, why?"

She broke down into tears and ran away, away from camp, away from it all. She headed towards the mountains, not looking back. She wanted to forget this, she wanted to forget the clans.

She wanted to forget the Warrior code, Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Creamnose, and the camp she had once called home. But since when did things ever go her way?

 **AN: Aww, poor Sunpaw! Why can't anyone remember her?**

 **R &R,**

 **Sunheart**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Chapter 3! I know I said I'd update weekly, but I already finished this one so, I'm just going to update when I finish each chapter.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Pixeleve: No, this isn't that story, I've just posted that one.**

 **Mistlethewarrior: I know! Sunpaw, come back!**

 **Starburst768: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

A white tom with jet-black paws stared into a star filled pool.

"Blackstar," a grey she-cat said.

Blackstar looked up," Hello, Yellowfang." He sighed.

"Stop looking so, down," she snapped," Why do you have that crying face on anyways?"

Blackstar chuckled, that was just Yellowfang. But he fell silent as his gaze drifted back to the pool.

"Come look at this," he said.

Yellowfang padded over, curious. When she saw the image in the pool her face was a mixture of anger, sadness, and terror.

The pool showed a ginger she-cat with darker paws, barely older than nine moons, running through an unfamiliar part of the forest. Though the place was unfamiliar, she looked as if she knew exactly where she was going.

"Oh, no," Yellowfang whispered," Sunpaw….."

Yellowfang had turned into the sympathetic Yellowfang, brought out by Firestar.

"She's headed towards the mountains,"Yellowfang said," But if she stops soon, we could send her a message."

"What good would that do?" Blackstar asked," She wouldn't go back there, that place is crawling with Dark Forest cats."

"Don't talk like that," Yellowfang hissed," We are going to get her back to her clan. She is the only one who is unaffected by the Dark Forest."

Suddenly, the bushes surrounding the clearing rustled and two more cats stepped out.

"Bluestar," Yellowfang acknowledged a blue-grey she-cat.

"Oakheart," Blackstar nodded to a tom.

"We couldn't help but overhear you," said Bluestar.

Oakheart nodded," Has Sunpaw really left the clans?"

"Yes," Blackstar replied quietly.

The cats stood silently for a moment. Thinking about things they too had given up. But the longer they thought, the more they realized the immense amount of confidence it took to leave your clan.

"Where will she go now?" Blackstar asked.

"That, even Spottedleaf wouldn't be able to see." Bluestar said.

Yellowfang nodded agreement," There's nothing we can do, but let whoever watch over her now, keep her safe."

"So we're just going to give up?!" Blackstar roared.

"No," Bluestar mewed," We are going to wait."

Blackstar looked into the pool one last time, then stalked off.

"I hope that Sunpaw will be safe," Bluestar mumbled.

 **AN: I just want to put in a disclaimer, I do not own these characters, the ones in this chapter are all Erin Hunter's. Anyways, I don't really have anything to say, so I guess just R &R**

 **Sunheart**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! Chapter 5! Back to Sunpaw's POV. Sorry, I've had this one ready for a awhile but I've been busy with school starting soon.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Mistlethewarrior- Yep, thanks!**

 **Fireball(Guest)- Thanks!**

Sunpaw raced on, she was almost to the mountains! She reached the foot of the mountains by nightfall, and looked up at the towering rocks.

 _How can any cat hunt in there?_ She thought, _I'd better get used to it, if the Tribe is still there._ She padded on, into the mountains. She looked around for a place to shelter for the night, and found a rocky outcrop.

She settled down in the outcrop and curled her tail over her nose. _Soon,_ she thought _, soon I'll be a tribe cat, if I can find them._ She drifted off to sleep, happy with what she thought would be her future.

Sunpaw woke to a small pool, reflecting all the stars in the sky. Slowly, the stars came down from the sky, and formed the shapes of cats. They were flickering, as if they could only just manage to see her.

"Sunpaw," one, a white tom, said," Please, go back to the clans, they need you."

"Why would they need me?" Sunpaw retorted, she didn't know these cats, but they weren't going to make her go back," They all think I'm a rouge at heart."

The tom shook his head," They can't help it, Sunpaw. It's not their fault."

Sunpaw looked at the tom, and saw sadness, she was tempted to go back. _No,_ she thought _, I will not, they are no longer my family._

A gray she-cat stepped forward," Sunpaw, please go back."

Sunpaw glared at her," No! I won't go back, I'm going to live with the Tribe now."

The cats started to fade, and the dawn crept over the horizon. The tom tried to say something, but faded away too soon. _Goodbye, Sunpaw. May the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch over you now,_ Sunpaw heard a voice say in the wind.

Sunpaw jerked awake. She shivered, remembering her dream. _I'm going to live with the Tribe now,_ she thought _, nothing can stop me._ Her belly rumbled, and she went out hunting. When she came back, belly full, she headed out again.

She trekked over many rocks, over steep drops, and padded until her pads were cracked and dry. Sunpaw stopped by a small cave to shelter for the night. When she went hunting the next day, she ran into some cats.

"Stop!" a lithe grey she-cat called.

Sunpaw lifted her head, the limp body of a mouse in her jaws.

"How dare you hunt the Tribe's prey?!" she hissed.

A bulky brown tom crouched down, preparing for a fight.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sunpaw said," I'm looking for the Tribe!"

The brown tom got up and cocked his head," You are looking for the Tribe?"

The grey she-cat relaxed too," Well, you've found them," she reached out one paw," I am Willow That Hangs Over Creek."

The tom reached out one paw too," And I am Branch That Reaches High."

Sunpaw dipped her head," I am Sunpaw."

"What do you want with the Tribe?" Willow asked.

"I wish to join you, and become a to-be," Sunpaw said.

The Tribe cats looked shocked," Why would you want to do that? Aren't the Clans good enough?"

"No, they think I'm a rouge, they've all forgotten me," Sunpaw mumbled.

The Tribe cats stared at her," Branch, what do you think?" Willow asked.

Branch looked at her," I think that we should talk to Stoneteller about this, she'll know what to do."

Willow nodded," Come, Sunpaw, we'll talk to Stoneteller."

Sunpaw bounded eagerly after them. They crossed some ridges, and went through a passage. Sunpaw heard a thundering sound, but the sky was clear. The sound grew louder, never stopping. Finally, they reached a huge waterfall, flowing in to a pool.

"It's amazing," Sunpaw whispered.

"If you think that's amazing, wait till you see our camp," Branch said.

Sunpaw followed him down a path, then over to the waterfall.

"It is time to walk the Path of Rushing Water," Willow said, then padded on a small pathway behind the waterfall.

"The camp is behind the waterfall?" Sunpaw said.

"Yes," Branch said," Now, be careful. It's very slippery."

Sunpaw padded up the path and found the entrance to a cave," Wow," she breathed.

The camp was filled with activity, she saw two kits play-fighting outside of a small passage that lead to the Nursery. Over on the other side of the cave, some cats stood in a huddle next to some dips in the ground, watching two cat's battle with skill. Next to them, there were two sections of dips, with two huddles of cats talking, one huddle was full of lithe, sleek cats. While the other one was full of bulky cats. Near the entrance were some old cats that were obviously Elders.

Sunpaw was frozen in place with awe. She jumped when she heard Branch's voice.

"Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Sunpaw" he said.

 **AN: She made it! But at what cost? Will they accept her?**

 **R &R,**

 **Sunheart**


	7. Chapter 5

**Here we are! Sorry it's been so long since the last update!**

Sunpaw turned to face him," It's amazing."  
"Well, you'll get used to it" he said," Especially the waterfall."

Sunpaw looked at the thundering mass of water, how could anyone sleep with that thing?

"Branch," a voice said," Willow has just talked to me, who is this?"

Sunpaw turned around to see a wiry, brown tabby she-cat behind her.

"Greetings, Stoneteller," Branch dipped his head," This is Sunpaw."

Stoneteller's face gave away nothing," A clan cat? All the way out here?"

Sunpaw dipped her head," I wish to join you, and become a to-be."

Stoneteller stretched out one paw," I am Teller of the Pointed Stones. If you are going to stay with us, you must know some things."

"First off, there are two groups of what you call 'Warriors', there are the Prey-Hunters," Stoneteller gestured to the group of lithe cats," And the Cave-Guards," she pointed to the bulky cats.

"When you are a to-be, you would be a Cave-Guard, like Branch," she continued," Willow is a Prey-Hunter, Cave-Guards protect the Prey-Hunters from eagles when they are hunting."

Sunpaw nodded," I would be glad to join your ranks."

Stoneteller gazed at her approvingly," You have made a brave decision for someone so young, I expect that you will be a great Tribe cat."

With that, Stoneteller bounded away to a boulder at the end of one cave," Cats of the Tribe, gather around to hear what I have to say."

The Tribe cats gathered around the boulder, some noticing her for the first time.

"We have had few kits lately," Stoneteller began," And I have decided to take in an outsider to become a to-be."

There were a few murmurs from the crowd of cats, some casting side-long glances at her.

Stoneteller went on," Sunpaw, a former Clan cat, wishes to join us. Step forward, Sunpaw."

Sunpaw stepped forward, uneasy under all of the stares, she had gotten used to being invisible." Sunpaw, do you wish to join the Tribe of Rushing Water?"

"Yes," Sunpaw said.

"Then, from now on and until you join the Tribe of Endless Hunting, you shall be known as Sun that Rises High," Stoneteller said.

Sun looked up at Stoneteller, her gaze shining," You will train to be a Cave-Guard, the to-bes will help you find a sleeping spot. Go about your day, Tribe."

Stoneteller jumped down from the boulder, and the Tribe went back to their activities.

A blue-grey she-cat walked up to her," Hello, I'm Wing of Blue Heron, I'm a Prey-Hunter to-be, I'll help you find a sleeping spot."

Sun followed Wing to a small dip in the ground lined with feathers and moss.

"This was Branch's sleeping spot, but now he has moved to the Cave-Guard's den, so you can have it," Wing said.

A light-brown tom padded up to them," So, you're Sun, right?"

Sun nodded and he continued," I am Mouse that burrows deep."

"Hello," Sun said," What are you training to be?"

"I'm going to be a Cave-Guard, like you," he responded eagerly.

"I'm going to be a Prey-Hunter," Wing chirped.

"How about the others?" Sun asked.

"Well," Mouse said," There's three others, there's Ice that Covers Streams, he's going to be a prey-hunter, Fallen Leaf on the Ground, he's going to be a Cave-Guard, and Dark Sky Before Dawn, she's going to be a Prey-Hunter."

Sun looked at the other to-bes, who were still watching two of them still fighting, one looking on. Wing motioned with her tail for her to follow her to the other to-bes.

Wing padded up to the cat who was watching the cats fighting.

"Hey Fallen, this is Sun," she said.

Fallen turned to look at Sun," Hello Sun, you're the new Cave-Guard to-be right?"  
Sun nodded," That's me, I hope I will help the Tribe in the best way I can."

The two wrestling cats stopped and looked up. A dark she-cat looked at her," Hello, I'm Dawn, and this furball is Ice. He's my brother."

Ice lifted his head," We're going to be Prey-Hunters!"

Sun looked around at the cats surrounding her, she spotted a grey cat with white paws staring at her. She stared back until he looked away. She ignored any feeling of suspicion and continued looking around the cave. These were the cats she would protect now. Not the Clans, they were far behind her now.

 **AN: The future's certainly looking up, isn't it? But who was that grey tom?**

 **R &R,**

 **Sunheart**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey! Next chapter! So, I go back to school on the 8th, so updates will be slower, sorry!**

Moonpaw woke to darkness. _Is it still night?_ She wondered what had woke her, then she heard a sound. She poked her head out of the Apprentice's Den and looked around. Once her gaze reached near the Warrior's Den, she saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at her.

Suddenly, a grey she-cat stalked out of the bushes, flanked by a ginger tabby tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat. Several cats followed them, and glanced around the camp. Moonpaw ducked back in the den.

She prodded Darkpaw," Wake up, wake up!"

Darkpaw looked up at her, eyes groggy with sleep," Wha-what is it, Moonpaw?"

"There are intruders in the camp," she hissed," help me wake the rest of the apprentices up."

Darkpaw jumped up and started to wake the other apprentices. Moonpaw silently padded out of the den. The intruders were in the center of camp now. Moonpaw stalked around them on the edges of camp, heading for Lakestar's den. She was worried that her white pelt would stand out in the night, but she made it safely to the den. Moonpaw padded in swiftly, disappearing inside.

"Lakestar?" she mewed quietly," Lakestar? I need to talk to you."

She saw Lakestar's ice blue eyes staring at her," Moonpaw I didn't know you were here."

Moonpaw scuffed the ground," I didn't let you know that I was here, but that's because there are intruders in the camp!"

Lakestar sat upright," What?!"

Lakestar padded to the entrance of her den and peered out," Oh Starclan…."

"Follow me," she said urgently.

Moonpaw followed Lakestar out into the clearing, and on top of her den.

"To me, Riverclan!" Lakestar yowled, jumping onto the nearest intruder.

Moonpaw followed her, jumping onto a small she-cat, probably her age. She spotted the apprentices running out of the den, yowling. Moonpaw raked the she-cat's back with her hind paws. The she-cat threw her off and pinned her down. Moonpaw started to pummel the she-cat's belly with her hind paws, sending her screeching into the bushes.

Moonpaw got up and looked around the camp, Creamnose was battling with the ginger tom, and Flamenose was batting the tortoiseshell she-cat. She spotted Owlpaw defending the Medicine Cat den against two cats about their age. Yowling, Moonpaw jumped to help her friend, hissing at the intruders.

Soon, the intruders started to flee, running into the bushes and away from the camp. Moonpaw looked after them triumphantly, blood running from a large gash in her shoulder. Suddenly, she heard moans of sadness. Two motionless figures lay in the center of camp.

Lakestar jumped up onto her den, there was no need for the gathering words. The clan was already in the clearing," Riverclan, tonight we fought well and hard. But tonight, we have lost a warrior. Willowsong was killed in the battle, and her apprentice Fangpaw killed the cat who took her life."

There were murmurs of sadness from the clan, but soon quieted.

Lakestar continued," I believe that it is time that Fangpaw is made a warrior. Fangpaw, step forward."

Fangpaw took a strong step forward.

"I, Lakestar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Lakestar said," Fangpaw, do you promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Fangpaw said.

"Then, from now on, you will be known as Fangstorm," Lakestar said," Serve your clan well."

Fangstorm nodded, then looked up at the stars. _She's looking for Willowsong's star,_ Moonpaw thought, _she must want her to be proud._

Moonpaw padded to Owlpaw," Hey, can you help me?"

She showed him the wound in her shoulder and he motioned for her to follow him to the Medicine Cat den.

"Hey, thanks for your help," he said," I think they might've gotten to the supply if it wasn't for you."

Moonpaw smiled and padded back to the Apprentice's Den, settling down in her nest, she drifted off to sleep. _Watch over us, Willowsong._

Moonpaw woke up the next day to a paw poking her.

"Hey!" she yowled.

"Shush!" Darkpaw said," Do you want to bury Willowsong? Fangstorm and I need help."

Moonpaw nodded and followed Darkpaw into the clearing where Fangstorm was waiting. She was gazing sadly at her former mentor's unmoving form. Moonpaw padded over to her and sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry," Moonpaw said, making Fangstorm jump," I wish that she was still here too."

Fangstorm looked over at her," It's no one's fault, you couldn't have stopped it."

 _But I could've, I was helping Owlpaw instead,"_ I wish that I could've."

Fangstorm nodded, then picked up Willowsong's scruff in her jaws. Darkpaw picked up one of her hind legs, and Moonpaw grabbed the other. They padded out of camp and to a small section of dirt where they buried Willowsong.

Fangstorm sat down at the section of dirt and dipped head. Darkpaw nudged Moonpaw.

"C'mon," he said," Let's leave her be."

Moonpaw nodded and padded away, head down. _Poor Willowsong, Is that what will happen to all of us?_

 **AN: Oh yeah! Battlescene! So, what do you think? This was my first Battlescene I've written. Tell me in the reviews if you liked it.**

 **R &R,**

 **Sunheart**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay! I'm getting one in before school starts! Hope you like it!**

 **Sun's POV:**

Sun crept next to Ice and Willow, with Branch on her other side. The mud covering her pelt made it stick up in all directions, but she was used to it by now. Ice and Willow crept forward, while Branch and Sun went out to the sides. Sun looked ahead at their prey, and reddish falcon was feeding its chicks, it would have no idea they were coming, and the chicks would thrill the to-bes and Elders.

She looked up to the sky, it had heavy clouds, but there was no sign of anything dangerous. A cold blast of air smoothed her fur down, and she stilled. Willow crept even closer, and Ice jumped up on a small ledge, ready to pounce on one that tried to fly away. Willow raised her tail and pounced, the falcon let out a screech and flapped into the air. The chicks peeped cries of distress, and Ice jumped on the adult. As the prey-hunters killed their catch, Sun looked to the sky again and gasped.

She sat up bolt right," Eagle!"

The other cats too sat up and turned their heads to the sky. The golden bird was turning to dive towards the cats.

"Run!" Branch yowled.

The cats scattered all over the face of the rock, and the eagle dived. Sun looked at her tribemates, Branch was safely hidden behind a rock, his pelt blending in, and Willow was crouching in a crevice. But where's Ice? Sun looked around more and spotted him attempting to drag the falcon away.

"Ice!" she yowled, jumping over to him.

 **Ice's POV:**

Ice dropped the bird and looked over at Sun, completely oblivious to the eagle. Sun bolted over to where he stood, and bounded into his side, knocking him away. The blue-grey tom landed on his side and scrambled up, just in time to see Sun cowering in fear at the eagle's talons.

"Sun!" he yowled, running forward. Just as the eagle was ascending, he leapt up onto its back and clawed at it. The eagle flapped its wings harder, trying to lift both cats into the air. Slowly, it began to rise into the air, only to be stopped again by Willow. Letting out a yowl of fury, she jumped on top of its back and bit into its neck.

The eagle let out a screech that was abruptly cut off. Its wings stopped flapping and it fell to the ground, crushing Sun.

"Mmmrph!" yowled Sun, under the eagle.

Branch ran forward and started to heave the eagle off of her.

"Thanks," she panted. She then fell unconscious on the ground.

Branch sighed and hefted her onto his back," Let's go. Grab the prey, Willow."

 **Branch's POV:**

The cats started to make their way back to the cave, and stopped just outside the waterfall. They could just hear sounds of surprise over the rush of the waterfall. Branch and Willow exchanged a glance, and Willow took off with Ice at her heels. Branch followed slower, because of Sun on his back.

When he reached the cave, he placed Sun on the floor and looked around. There was a huge crowd near the center of the cave. He pushed his way through the crowd to see a small cat, their fur sticking to their ribs, crouched in the center of them all.

"Move aside!" came a tight voice," I need to see!"

Cats stepped aside, and Stoneteller padded into the middle of the cave, and stopped in front of the cat.

"What is your name, and why are you here?" she asked.

The cat looked up at her and whimpered. Even Stoneteller, who was extremely wiry and thin, looked well fed and strong next to the cat," I-I'm Ho-hon-"

"Honeyleaf!"

 **POV Change: Sun.**

 _What is Honeyleaf doing here?!_ That was my only thought when I saw her there, ragged and half-starved. Even though I had only just woken up, I knew it was her. I ran over to the warrior.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I bent down.

She coughed, and looked at me," H-how do you know my name?"

I slowly padded over to her," It's me, Sunpaw."

 _Wow, it's been so long since I've said that name. I'm surprised I even remembered it._ I braced myself for her to not remember me, but I was shocked when she spoke next.

"S-sunpaw?" she asked," Now I remember…"  
With that she collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Stoneteller came rushing forward, and started to get Honeyleaf to her den. _She remembers?_ I thought, _What does she remember?_ I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Ice came up to me.

"Hey?" he said," You okay?"

I shook my head," Yeah, I'm fine."

We headed back to the sleeping spots, and went to sleep.

 **AN: There. I got another one in before school started. Please Read and Review!**


	10. Sorry!

**A/N: Hey! Sorry guys, if you like this story, I'm kinda putting on hold, I'm having a sort of writer's block, sorry! Plus school's starting to take a toll on me. Do you know how annoying 7th grade is? It's the second week and we've already hard a test! Anyways, sorry guys.**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been since I've updated? 5- no, 6 months? Geez. I really am sorry guys. Plus, I sounded like such a whiny bitch in the last update, I am a complete ass. Anyways, I've found someone/thing that's helped me with inspiration, even if not on purpose. Anyways, onto the long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy!**

A small black she-cat curled tight into a ball, shivering in her small nest. Her thin coat was fluffed up to its fullest, but even then it barely protected her from the harsh winds of an unexpected leaf-bare. She let out a small whimper, before sighing and standing up, giving up on sleeping.

The she-cat padded outside, glancing around at what was left of her clanmates. The ever-few pieces of stale prey on the fresh-kill pile, the group of frail warriors sharing tongues in front of the den, the small group of kits outside of the Nursery, feebly pushing around a small ball of moss in an attempt at entertainment. She sighed, before catching sight of a pale tabby tom walking into the camp, a skinny vole in his mouth.

"Nice catch," she purred, rubbing her muzzle against his," That'll feed the kits old enough to digest solid foods."

The tom said nothing, but dipped his head and placed down he vole before turning to her," It's pathetic, it's so small that even a falcon would be starving after eating this."

He flicked it with an unsheathed claw, glaring at it like a poison," I should be able to do more… No, I _need_ to be able to do more. I'm going out again."  
"Birchclaw, stop talking like that this instant," the she-cat demanded, all gentleness gone from her voice," You caught something, and right now, that's amazing."

Birchclaw sighed, listening to his mate," You're right… I just… I just wish I could do more."  
The she-cat offered a small smile before rubbing her muzzle on his again," You're already doing so much, come on, let's give this to the kits."  
Birchclaw nodded again, and followed his mate over to where the kits were playing tiredly," You always know what to say, that's why I love you…"

"Moonclaw."

 **In the mountains…**

Sun blinked her eyes open, sighing at the familiar and now comforting sound of the waterfall. She slowly stood up and shook out her pelt, stretching her limbs before kneeling down a nudging the cat beside her awake.

"Ice, wakeup," she murmured.

"Just a little longer…" Ice groaned, shifting," I'm tired…"  
Sun just shook her head before nudging him again," If you don't wake up I'm going to eat the _whole_ falcon without you."

Ice snapped open his eyes," You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Want me to prove it?"

"NO!"

Ice jumped up, and ran over to the prey-pile. Sun laughed at his childish behavior, and followed him to the other side of the cave.

"Wait for me, then," Sun said, breaking into a light trot.

As the two young tribemates shared the falcon, a ragged golden-brown she-cat hobbled out of a small cave on the other side of the larger cave. Hobbling over to them, she sat down with an 'omph,'

"H-hello…," She said, her voice hoarse," S-sunpaw? Do you remem-remember me?"

"Sure," Sun said," And it's Sun, not Sunpaw anymore."

"Wh-why?" Honeyleaf asked, confused," Why would you change your name, why would you run away?"

Sun's formerly monotone expression turned to one of anger," Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with everyone in the clan shunning me and treating me like a rogue."

Honeyleaf shrunk back as Sun drew herself up," Or maybe, it has something to do with my sister being a total feather-brain!"

Sun's angry frown became a snarl, and she growled," I had to change my name, and my _loyalty!_ Do you have any _idea_ how hard that is? Oh, and being an outside-born doesn't really help when you're a to-be!"

By now, a small crowd had formed, and Kit-mothers were pushing their kits back to their nests, to keep them away from the violent crowd.

"I-I'm sorry…" Honeyleaf managed to squeak out those few words, before Sun snarled again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Sun felt hot tears well up in her eyes as she whipped around and ran out of the cave. _Always running, never facing my problems…_ Sun stifled a sob as all the memories she'd ever pushed away came flooding back into her mind. _Moonpaw…_

 _They'll never know, they'll always just think that I'm glad to be rid of them. They'll never know how much I truly miss them…_ Sun ran faster, until she reached the border with the tribe-less. _What do I do? Do I go rogue again?_

Sun shook her head, and sat down. _No more running._ She breathed heavily, exhausted from running the whole territory. At the sound of footsteps, Sun whipped around to face the oncoming cat.

"Are you okay?"

Ice stepped into her sight, approaching carefully.

Sun sighed before replying," Yeah, I'll be alright. It's no big deal."

"Didn't sound like it wasn't a big deal," Ice mumbled.

Sun cast him a sharp glance, and Ice shrunk back.

"Gee, you've never acted this scary before," Ice said," Was the clan really that bad?"

Sun nodded, her face emotionless. Nothing changed in her face, not even when Ice came forward and sat next to her.

Shaking her head, Sun spoke up," Let's go back to the cave."

Ice nodded and followed Sun as she stood up and started walking away.

*Timeskip*

As the pair of cats walked into the cave, they were approached by a grey tom with white paws.

"Where have you two been?!" He exclaimed," You just ran out of here without telling anyone where you were going!"

Sun flinched, and looked at the ground, shuffling her paws," I'm sorry, Fog… I was just upset…"

Fog sighed, and shook his head," Just… Don't do that again. Ever."

Sun nodded and walked over to where Honeyleaf was, frozen on the spot from earlier.

The second Honeyleaf saw her, she flinched away and flattened her ears," I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Her voice got quieter the more she spoke, causing Sun to pause for a moment.

"Honeyleaf, don't be afraid…" Sun gently placed a paw on the shuddering she-cat's shoulder," I'm not going to apologize, that's just how stubborn I am, but I will help you with whatever's wrong. What is it?"

Honeyleaf looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes," R-really? Okay… The-the clans are in trouble, we-we need the tribe's help."

Sun's eyes narrowed," Why are the clans in trouble?"

"I-I can't say… Because we don't really know… All we know is that cats are dying. Randomly. They keep saying that a Dark Forest warrior is killing them, but they have no wounds until after they're dead. It's like they're going insane."

Sun nodded slightly, a look of concentration in her eyes," Have you told Stoneteller this yet?"

Honeyleaf nodded, just as said leader stepped out of the Cave of Pointed Stones. She jumped up on a stone at the end of the cave, and the tribe gathered around her.

"Tribe of Rushing Water," She called," As you all know by now, yesterday this she-cat was found by a hunting patrol on our territory. She is from the clans, much like Sun that shines bright. The clans are in trouble, and they have come to us to ask for help. I have selected a patrol to journey back with her, to help the clans just as they helped us generations ago."

"Branch that reaches High, you will be a part of this patrol. Next, Willow that hangs over Creek, you will also be a part of this patrol. Ice that covers Stream, you will go with them. Fog before the Morning, go too. Dark sky before Dawn will be joining you. Lastly, Sun that shines Bright. Though your history with the clans is poor, you still know the clans better than anyone else here. You will be leading this patrol."

There were a few hushed exclamations of surprise, a few whispers.

"But… But, she's so young!"

Sun glanced over to the source of the voice, and saw Wing. She sighed. Wing had been really friendly when Sun first arrived, but over time, she had become cruel and harsh, teasing and taunting her because of her heritage.

"I bet you of all cats would say that!"

Sun's head turned again, and she saw Ice sitting there, his ears flattened against his head.

"Enough!"

Stoneteller's voice rang through the cave, causing Wing to flinch back.

"Wing, as I recall, you were one of the cats cruelest to Sun as a to-be, so I find it hard to believe that you are complaining just because of Sun's age. Ice, I understand that you feel the need to defend your friend, but not in the middle of a meeting!"

Both cats shuffled their paws and stared at the ground, ashamed of being humiliated in front of the whole Tribe.

"The patrol will leave at dawn. Get ready."


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's late, but happy Easter guys! It might not even be Easter anymore, but I'm putting this up on Easter so, it's Easter, okay?! Good. Anyways, here ya' go, hope you enjoy and as always, R &R!**

Sun paced around in front of the opening to the cave, shaking her head nervously.

"You'll be _fine,_ Sun," Ice said from where he was seated," You won't be alone this time, you'll be with us."

Sun stopped for a second, sighed, and continued pacing," It's not that I'm worried about. I haven't seen my family in years. What if Creamnose is dead? Or Foxfoot? Wh-what if _Moonpaw_ is dead?"

Ice scowled slightly," I still can't believe you're still so worried about them, after what they did to you."

Sun whipped around, fixing Ice with a stern glare," They're my _family,_ Ice. I can't help it."

Ice lowered his head, muttering.

Sun turned back around, her impatient gaze sweeping the cave for Branch and the rest of the patrol. After a few minutes, Fog and Dark emerged from the crowd, followed by Branch and Willow.

"There you are!" Sun exclaimed," Now, where's Honeyleaf?"

"Here," Honeyleaf said, walking up to the group.

Sun nodded at the smaller she-cat, before turning to face the rest of them," Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded, before Sun turned tail and walked out of the cave, leading the rest down the water-slick path. _We're coming._

Moonclaw glanced outside of the den, it had been almost seven days since Fangstar had sent Honeyleaf, and she was worried for her former mentor. She sighed before turning around and poking Darkdawn with a claw.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled, sitting up, "Moonclaw?"  
"Yeah," She said, "You want to go on a Hunting Patrol?"

Darkdawn nodded and stood up, stretching," Might as well, even if there's nothing, it'll be a good wake up call."

The pair padded out of the camp without even a morsel of food, and headed down alongside the now almost completely dry river. The dusty soil flew through the air, guided by a dry wind. They their noses close to ground, jaws slightly ajar to pick up any whiff of prey.

As they neared the once beautiful lake, a rustle of dry leaves being crumpled reached the ears of Moonclaw.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed, crouching closer to the ground.

Darkdawn said nothing, but nodded, joining Moonclaw near the ground.

Three cats emerged from the scarce undergrowth, so skinny to the point that you could count their ribs. A nearly black tom cat with a distinct ginger tail led, followed by a dark gold tabby she-cat with dark grey stripes, black paws, and black tail. Lastly came an obviously reluctant tom, with light cream fur and dark gold paws.

The young tom's dull amber eyes warily jolted around," I still say this is a bad idea…"

The she-cat huffed, irritated, and whipped around to face the young warrior," We've told you, smarty-paws, I don't like saying this, but if we don't get prey from here, our clanmates. Will. Die."

She said the last one slowly and forcefully, causing the tom to flatten his ear and stomp forward angrily.

"Fine," He growled," But when the patrol hiding in the bushes decides to come out, it's not my fault."

The older tom whipped around, looking alarmed, and cast his cerulean blue gaze across his surroundings.

Moonclaw glanced over at Darkdawn, and he nodded slowly, standing up. Moonclaw followed his lead, slowly rising and walking forward, out of the bush.

"I believe you're lost…"

The she-cat's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape," W-we, um…"

The eldest tom padded forward, baring his tail across her, giving her a meaningful look. She stepped back, head bowed, to stand beside the young tom.

"Redsun," Moonclaw began, staring at him," I remember when you were a noble and honorable warrior."

Redsun's ears flattened against his head, ashamed of being scolded by a younger cat," You must understand, our cats are _dying._ "

Darkdawn's nostrils flared," _Excuse me?!_ "

His enraged cry rang through the area, causing the cats around him to flinch," _Your_ cats are dying, while ours are already dead, and _still_ dying!"

The she-cat dashed forward, hurrying to defend her clanmate," WE need the prey more than _you,_ you fish-brains can live to spare at least _one_ squirrel!"

Moonclaw dug her claws into the ground, holding back a growl and forcing her fur to lie flat," _One_ squirrel now is like one _pheasant_ during a normal leaf-bare!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared the cream tom, glaring at his clanmates," Duskblaze, Redsun, I _told_ you this was a bad idea! Moonclaw's right, imagine if Thunderclan came crawling to _us_ asking for food!"

The two Shadowclan cats bowed their heads, ears flat against their heads once more.

"But, Soulheart,"Duskblaze began to whine, though she was quickly cut off by said tom.

"No buts," he snapped," Come on."

He disappeared into the foliage again, followed by a discouraged Redsun.

Duskblaze cast a glance at the two," I've _never_ seen him this angry before, and I'm his _littermate._ "

She sighed before continuing," Guess we're all coming to our wit's ends."

Duskblaze quickly bounded away, following after her littermate and clanmate, leaving a speechless Moonclaw behind.


End file.
